Suki Ni Nattemo Iidesuka
by MrsMeell
Summary: Sai & Ino
1. Chapter 1

Di flower shop miliknya, Ino tengah sibuk mengurus beberapa bunga yang akan di jualnya hari ini. Sesekali Ino mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahinya. Meskipun sedang panas terik, tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk tetap melakukan kegiatan yang tampaknya sangat sering di lakukannya setiap hari. Dari kejauhan seorang wanita paruh baya sedang mengamatinya, wanita itu adalah ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum hangat melihat yang di lakukan putrinya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati putrinya itu.

"Hari ini kau bersemangat sekali Ino-chan!" seru sang ibu pada Ino.

"Ah ibu.. Sejak kapan ibu berada di sini?" tanya Ino kebingungan. Ibu mengeluh sambil setengah bercanda. "Astaga... Jadi kau tidak tau bahwa Ibu sudah berdiri di belakang mu sejak 10 menit yang lalu?"

Ino kaget. "Benarkah ibu? aku sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Ibu, ah benar-benar..." Ino memukul-mukul pelan dahinya. Ibu tertawa geli melihat tingkah Ino dan mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Ia baru saja datang. Mereka kini tertawa bersama-sama, saat sedang asyik tertawa pandangan mereka teralih pada Sakura yang berlarian masuk ke dalam toko.  
Ia berhenti tepat di depan mereka sambil memberi salam pada mereka.

"Maafkan aku bi.. Karena aku tidak sopan berlarian ke dalam toko"

Ibu tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan punggung sakura. "Tidak apa-apa sakura-chan. Tapi kau sampai tersengal-sengal begini..."

"Sakura sebenarnya ada apa sampai kau berlari seperti ini?" tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura tersenyum senang lalu nemeluk erat ino. Ibu juga tersenyum melihat keduanya tampak berpelukan lalu meninggalkan mereka sendirian. Ino kebingungan dengan ulah sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memesan Beberapa buket bunga, aku juga ingin kau mendekorasi ruangan yang akan ku gunakan nanti dengan bunga-bunga.. Aku tau kau paling pandai dalam hal mempercantik ruangan menggunakan bunga jadi..."

Ino tampak berpikir.

 _Mendekorasi ruangan? Buket bunga? Apa hari ini ulang tahunnya? Ah tentu saja tidak. Apa mungkin ulang tahun paman dan bibi_? _Itu juga bukan, lalu apa?_

"Jadi aku ingin kau membantu ku.. Ino.. Ino apa kau mendengarkan aku bicara?" tanya sakura sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh ino. Pikiran Ino pun buyar seketika. Ia tertawa.

"Eh? Maaf, tentu saja aku mendengarkan mu.. Oh iya Apa kau ingin mengadakan acara keluarga?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum penuh arti dan menyuruh ino menebak. Tapi ino berkata bahwa ia tak tahu dan ia ingin Sakura segera memberitahukannya. Sakura menghela nafas sesaat seolah mengumpulkan tenaganya.

"Ino... Sebenarnya.. Aku... Aku.."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Tak sabar mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Sakura.

"Aku apa? Cepatlah jangan membuat aku penasaran!"

"Huhhhh baiklah.. Sebenarnya besok Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke.. Kau tau betapa bahagianya aku ino-cha?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari. Ino pun terdiam kaku. Air matanya keluar begitu derasnya. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Bagaimana tidak, besok sahabatnya akan menikah dengan orang yang sangat di cintainya. Yah memang ia tahu sakura juga menyukai Sasuke, mereka bahkan sempat bermusuhan karena hal itu tapi berbaikan kembali. Namun mendengar kenyataan bahwa kini Sasuke akan menikahi Sakura hal itu membuat Hati ino benar-benar terasa pilu, sakit teramat sakit tak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata.  
Sakura menatap Ino yang tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Ino apa ada yang salah?" tanya sakura hati-hati. Ino tersadar dan menghapus air matanya. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Tidak ada.. Aku.. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia mendengar sahabat ku akan menikah besok.. Kau tenang saja.. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik"

Sakura tersentuh dengan kata-kata ino. Ia memeluk erat Ino dan berterimakasih. Sambil berlari keluar. Dari kejauhan Ibu melihat ino dan menyadari kalau ino menangis bukan karena bahagia.

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa besok.. Ino-chan"

Saat Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan langkah gontai Ino memasuki rumah lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ibu sangat khawatir. Ia mendekati Ino serta memeluk Ino.

"I..ibu.. Besok sakura akan menikah dengan sasuke.. Aku... Hiks..hiks..."

"Sudahlah sayang.. Ibu tau kau menyukai Sasuke, tapi kalau kau menangis terus itu tak akan merubah apapun" Ibu mencoba menenangkan Ino. Tapi Ino masih saja menangis. Ia tau apa yang ibunya katakan memang benar namun tetap saja ia tak bisa menerima kenyataannya secepat itu. Ibu menawarkan diri agar Ia saja yang melakukan permintaan sakura. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata kalau Sakura itu sahabatnya. Ia bahkan sampai datang kesini untuk meminta bantuannya, akan lebih baik kalau ino sendiri yang melakukan tugas itu. Ibu mengerti dan kembali memberi kekuatan pada Ino.

***  
Ke esokan harinya. Ino benar-benar melakukan permintaan Sakura. Meskipun matanya sembab akibat menangis semalaman namun hal itu tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Ino memakai dress berwarna merah selutut dan memakai make up untuk membuat wajahnya terlihat fresh. Ia tampak teliti melihat dekorasi di ruangan itu. Beberapa kali ia memastikan agar tak ada yang salah dengan dekorasinya. Ruangan itu kini benar-benar terlihat indah dan elegant. Ino tampak puas dengan hasil kreasinya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian para tamu undangan sudah hadir. Beberapa temannya yang sudah lebih dulu menikah pun tampak hadir. Ada pasangan NaruHina, ShikaTema, ChoujiKarui, hingga teman-temannya yang lain kiba, Lee , Shino.. Dan banyak lagi.  
Mereka semua terlihat bahagia atas pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah mereka kini giliran sang pengantin yang tiba. Mereka sudah berada di atas altar bersiap untuk mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Ino berusaha tegar untuk melihat prosesi itu. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan tetap berada di situ namun tak bisa air matanya kembali mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia pun berlarian keluar, memilih duduk di bangku taman dengan keadaan yang kacau.

"Aku tidak bisa... Ada apa dengan diri ku? Bukankah itu pilihannya. Aku harusnya bisa menerima itu tapi..." Ino tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yang ia bisa hanya menangis terisak. Ia tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada seorang pria yang berhenti dan mengamatinya. Pria itu kebingungan namun ekspresinya terlihat datar. Dengan hati-hati pria itu mendekati Ino lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ino-san apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu hingga membuat ino tersadar dan langsung menghapus air matanya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat pria itu, pria yang sudah di kenalnya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Sai? Sejak kapan kau di sini kau benar-benar membuat ku terkejut!" Ino pura-pura memarahi Sai yang mengejutkannya, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba agar tak terlihat rapuh di hadapan pria itu.

"Anda kelihatannya sangat sedih. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sai kembali bertanya, Ino pura-pura tersenyum dan berkata ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Apa kau tidak lihat senyuman di wajah ku ini?"

Sai mengamati wajah ino secara dekat. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi Ino. Ino terkejut dan menjauhinya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan huh?"

"Ino-san anda menangis?" tanya Sai innocent. Tentu saja Ino terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Ia malah berkata kalau Sai tidak tau apa-apa soal perasaan seseorang jadi bagaimana bisa Sai menyimpulkan begitu saja kalau Ia sedang menangis. Sai mengangguk mengerti. Ia hanya diam saja hingga membuat ino merasa bersalah.

 _Apa kata-kata ku terlalu kasar untuk Orang seperti Sai, yang baru saja bisa bergaul dan mengerti perasaan orang lain?_

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga membuat keduanya tampak canggung. Ino tak suka berada dalam keadaan seperti itu, sesekali ia melirik ke arah sai. Sai tetap saja diam. Ia sadar menunggu Sai untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan itu sangat mustahil. Pada akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Emhh Sai.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku di undang ke pernikahan sakura-san dan sasuke"

 _Sasuke lagi.. Kenapa dia harus menyebut nama sasuke. Aku takut jika air mata ku tak bisa di control. Ah.. Ino kau harus bisa tegar.. Jangan mempermalukan diri mu di depan Sai._

"Begitu ya? Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk? Pernikahan mereka kan sudah mau selesai"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anda dalam keadaan sedih"

Mendengar kata sedih yang di lontarkan untuknya, Ino sedikit kesal pada Sai. Entah kemana rasa sedihnya menghilang kini yang ada ia tengah berdiri sambil menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah Sai. "Aku kan sudah bilang kau ini tidak tau apa-apa! Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?!"

Sai hanya tersenyum lalu ikut bangkit berdiri. Sepertinya ia paham Ino sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Aku pernah mengetahui hal semacam ini di buku. Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang"

Ino terdiam sejenak. Ia harusnya berterimakasih karena sai sudah peduli padanya bukannya malah memarahinya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang agak kasar padanya.

"Tunggu. Kau mau kemana?"

Sai berbalik melihat Ino dan mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi memberi selamat dan buket bunga yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Sakura. Entah mendapat inisiatif dari mana, Sai memiliki keberanian untuk menawarkan Ino agar ikut masuk bersamanya. Ino sedikit kaget tak menyangka Sai berani mengajaknya.

"Apa anda ingin masuk bersama ku?"

Awalnya Ino tampak ragu. Ia tak yakin jika ia bisa mengontrol dirinya. Namun melihat ketulusan Sai, pada akhirnya ia mau menerima permintaan Sai.

"Ya" jawab ino singkat.

"Ah akhirnya kalian menikah juga? Sepertinya aku harus segera menikah juga tapi dengan siapa ?" keluh tenten pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Tenten sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja seperti biasanya.

"Hehe kelak kau pasti akan menemukan pasangan mu tenten-chan"

"Ah mungkin tidak bisa.. Karena sampai sekarang Neji belum bisa ku lupakan"

Sakura terlihat sedih melihat ekspresi Tenten. Yah sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak meninggalnya Neji memang Tenten selalu memilih sendiri dan ia juga sering mengunjungi makam neji untuk sekedar melepas rindu atau membersihkan makamnya. Tenten sadar ini adalah hari bahagia Sakura. Ia tak ingin sakura juga ikut sedih. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya berpamitan pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi menemui seseorang. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian berdua semoga kalian bahagia"

Tak jauh dari situ sudah ada NaruHina dan Lee. Mereka juga ingin memberi selamat pada SasuSaku. Lee melihat kepergian tenten dan mengomentarinya. Kalau Tenten pasti ingin pergi menemui Neji (ke makam neji).

"Hah Aku iri pada Neji, Tenten selalu memperhatikannya"

Perkataan Lee membuat Sakura serta naruto dan hinata tertawa. Lee mengambil buket bunga lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. Ia juga berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat akhirnya kau menikah juga dengan Sakura-san.. Aku juga iri pada mu. Ku harap kau bisa menjaga Sakura-san dengan baik Sasuke"

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat. Kini giliran Naruto dan Hinata yang memeberi selamat. Dengan cengiran khasnya, Naruto memeluk Sasuke Erat. Ia tak percaya bahwa teman sekaligus saudarnya itu kini menikahi Sakura.

"Ku kira kau tidak tertarik dengan masalah percintaan. Aku jadi khawatir jika kau sebenarnya..." Naruto memghentikan kata-katanya lalu tertawa. Sasuke terlihat kesal melihat tingkah Naruto sama halnya dengan Sakura.

"Naruto... Kau ini cerewet sekali" ujar Sakura.

"Hehe maaf-maaf sakura-chan aku hanya senang melihat kalian bersatu"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Ia memebelai perut Hinata yang tengah mengandung buah hatinya dengan Naruto. Sakura sangat Exited karena bayi di kandungan Hinata menendang-nendang.

"Hinata-chan.. Lihat keponakan ku menendang-nendang.. Aku harap keponakan ku lebih mirip dengan mu, agar ia tak seceroboh ayahnya"

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto mengeluh. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja kini ikut berkomentar.

"Aku juga berharap anak itu mirip dengan mu hinata"

"Hah kenapa kalian berdua selalu memojokan ku?" keluh Naruto dan membuat ketiga orang di hadapannya tertawa.

"Anak ini pasti akan mirip dengan mu Naruto-kun." kata hinata lembut hingga membuat hati naruto sejuk kembali. Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan kemudian Naruto dan hinata berpamitan untuk pulang. Semua tamu undangan satu persatu sudah meninggalkan tempat Itu. Sakura melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu untuk mencari 2 sahabatnya yang dari tadi tak terlihat keberadaannya.

"Sasuke.. Sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Ino-chan.. Padahal tadi dia kan berada di sini... Sai-kun juga tidak datang.. Apa dia sibuk ya?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Lihatlah siapa yang datang"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Senyuman manis mengembang di pipinya kala melihat kedua sahabatnya datang bersamaan. Sai membawa sebuket bunga dan sebuah kado. Ino mengikutinya di belakang.

"Hahh... Aku kira kau tidak bisa datang Sai-kun.. Kenapa kau datang terlambat!? Kau juga Ino-chan.. Kau menghilang kemana saja?!" tanya Sakura sambil pura-pura marah pada keduanya. Ino hanya diam tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia memandangi lantai tak sanggup untuk memandangi sasuke dan Sakura. Sai berbalik melihat Ino ia menyadari keanehan ino mungkin di sebabkan karena kedua orang di hadapannya. Sejak dulu ia tau Ino juga sangat menyukai Sasuke lalu sekarang Sasuke menikah dengan sakura. Dalam hatinya ia menebak-nebak ino mungkin belum bisa menerima kenytaan kalau kedua orang itu telah menikah. Ia pun berinisitif untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua" Sai menyodorkan bunga dan kadonya pada sakura. Lalu berjabat tangan dengan sasuke.

"Ah kau ini.. Benar-benar.. Terimakasih sudah datang Sai-kun!" kata Sakura Tulus. Sasuke juga berterimaksih pada Sai. Sekarang giliran Ino. Perlahan ino mulai mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Sakura melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada Ino.

"Ino-chan kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Aku benci diri ku yang tak bisa menanahan tangisanku.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.._

Sai juga menyadari keanehan itu. Dengan sigap ia melepas mantelnya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh Ino.

"Ino-san sedang kurang sehat, aku harus segera mengantarnya pulang, sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian"

Sai memegang kedua lengan Ino lalu membawanya keluar. Sakura heran namun tersenyum senang. Ia berpikir bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu memiliki hubungan spesial.

"Sasuke.. Apa menurut mu mereka berpacaran? Ah dulu bukannya Ino menolak sai-kun? Lihat sekarang mereka benar berpacaran kan?" Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak melihat tingkah sang istri yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Hhhhh... Hentikan itu. Aku lelah. Ingin segera pulang"

"Hmmh iya iya" ujar Sakura dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Berikan tissue itu pada ku!"

"Ini ..." Sai menyodorkan Tissue yang baru di belinya pada Ino. Mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil milik Sai. Sai memandangi sekelilig mobilnya. Banyak tissue berserakan di mana-mana. Sudah kotak ke 4 tissue yang di gunakan Ino. Namun ia masih saja menangis. Beruntung hari sudah malam dan jalanan juga sepi setidaknya itu membuat Ino lebih leluasa untuk mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, namun bagaimana dengan Sai? Sai hanya diam saja tak merasa terganggu dengan suara tangisan Ino.

"Aku benci diri ku sendiri.. Kau lihat? Dari awal kau memang benar.. Aku menangis! Lihat ini..ini juga!"

Ino menunjuk kedua matanya yang masih saja mengeluarkan air mata. Ia kesal pada dirinya dan Sai yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau diam saja hah? Seorang wanita sedang menangis dan kau tak melakukan apapun ? Ahhh aku benar-benar bisa gila kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mu? Kenapa kau yang melihat ku menangis? Kau tau betapa aku merasa malu karena ini?"

Sai memandangi Ino. Tersirat jelas di wajahnya ia mengkhawatirkan Ino. Namun ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba agar bisa menenangkan Ino.

"Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan membelikan tissue untuk anda"

Tangisan Ino terhenti ketika mendengar kata-kata Sai. Ia memandangi Sai dengan mata sembabnya. Lalu kemudian tertawa tak percaya.

"Jadi kau keberatan membelikan ku tissue?"

"Tidak. Setidaknya anda harus tenang. Lihat banyak tissue yang berserakan di mana-mana"

"Kau tidak suka karena aku mengotori mobil mu? Di saat seperti ini kau hanya mementingkan diri mu sendiri?"

Sai terdiam sejenak berusaha untuk mengatur kata-kata yang tepat. "Bukan begitu. Jika menangis terus anda bisa sakit" ujar Sai.

Aku salah paham padanya.. Ah...

Ino menundukan kepalanya menahan malu karena sudah memarahi Sai. Sai menawarkan diri untuk membelikan Ino makanan dan minuman.

"Sejak tadi anda belum makan. Aku akan membelikan makanan"

"Terimakasih kau sudah berbaik hati pada ku. Tapi aku tidak lapar"

Krukkk... Sepertinya perut Ino tak berpihak padanya. Karena saat ini ia memang kelaparan. Lagi-lagi ia menahan malu di depan Sai. Sai tersenyum lalu segera pergi mencari makanan untuk Ino.

*beberapa menit kemudian*

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya"

"Ya sama-sama Ino-san. Aku akan mengantarkan anda Pulang" tawar sai pada Ino. Ino tak enak hati pada Sai karena hari ini ia telah banyak merepotkan Sai.

"terimakasih. Tapi aku pakai bus saja"

"Ini sudah malam, aku tidak yakin ada kendaraan umum yang lewat"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat jalanan yang memang sudah sepi. Ia melihat jam di tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 23.30. Betapa terkejutnya Ino. Ia ingin mengambil ponsel untuk mengabari Ibunya tapi ponselnya mati. "Ah sudah selarut ini, ibu pasti mengkhawatirkan ku" gumamnya.

Sementara itu di rumah ibu memang tengah mengkhawatirkan ino. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi Ino namun tak berhasil.

"Kemana anak itu" ujar Ibu.

Sai mengemudikan mobilnya sambil bertanya arah rumah Ino. Ino hanya menunjukan arah menggunakan tangannya. Sai mengerti dan mengikuti arah petunjuk dari Ino.

Lagi-lagi dia yang menolong ku hari ini entah sudah berapa banyak aku di tolong olehnya.

"Ino-san. Kita sudah sampai" ujar Sai.

"Ah iya terimakasih atas tumpangannya" Ino keluar dari mobil Sai. Ia membungkuk berterimakasih pada Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum lalu memacu mobilnya pergi dari situ. Ino memegangi mantel yang menempel di tubuhnya ia tersadar mantel itu milik Sai.

"Eh? Sai.. Tunggu..."

Ino berteriak memanggil Sai. Namun Sai tak mendengarnya. "Hhh... Mungkin aku harus mengembalikannya besok" gumamnya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam ibu sudah menunggu. Ibu cemas karena Ino pulang larut malam.

"Kau membuat ibu khawatir!" seru ibu pada Ino.

"Maafkan aku bu.. Hari ini banyak sekali yang terjadi pada ku"

Ibu menghela nafas. Keduanya kini duduk di sofa. Ibu bertanya pada ino, apa benar pria yang tadi mengantarnya itu adalah Sai. Ino kaget bagaimana bisa ibunya tau.

"Sejak kapan Sai kembali ke tokyo?" tanya ibu.

"Aku tidak tau bu. Kami tadi bertemu di acara pernikahan sakura dan sasuke, ibu apa tadi ibu melihatnya dengan jelas (melihat sai)?" Tanya Ino sembari menambahkan kata-katanya. "Aku terkejut sudah 5 tahun berlalu tapi ibu masih mengenalinya? Ingatan ibu memang luar biasa"

"Bagaimana ibu bisa lupa dengannya? Dulu alm. Ayah mu menginginkan kelak kau menikah dengan Sai. Tapi karena keras kepala kau malah menolaknya"

Ino terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi mantel milik sai yang masih ia kenakan. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena dulu memang dia tak mau menikah dengan sai. Alasannya karena Ia menyukai Sasuke dan waktu itu umurnya juga masih 17 tahun belum terlalu ingin memikirkan masalah pernikahan. Melihat Ino diam saja, ibu jadi mengeluh.

"Jika itu sudah menyangkut Sasuke, Kau selalu saja bertaruh dengan sahabat mu sendiri. Apa kau tidak berpikir jika kalian itu kekanak-kanakan?"

"Ibu... Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang" kata Ino merajuk.

"Hhhh... Ibu yakin kau pasti habis menangis lagi kan? Putri ku, kadang kala kau harus menerima sesuatu yang memang sudah di gariskan pada jalan hidup mu, ibu tau itu sulit, untuk sekarang kau boleh bersedih, tapi di kemudian hari kau tidak boleh terpuruk terus-menerus kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidup mu tanpa Sasuke" Ibu memberi nasehat pada Ino. Ino mengerti, ia tersentuh pada perkataan ibunya. Namun mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini ia belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan. Ia berjanji pada ibunya bahwa ia pasti bisa melewati masa-masa ini. Ibu mengangguk dan memutuskan agar mereka segera beristirahat.

Pagi ini cuaca di tokyo sangat cerah. Semua para penduduk melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing, begitu juga Ino. Pagi-pagi sekali ia telah menata bunga-bunga di taman mininya yang begitu cantik.

Saat sedang asyik melihat taman mininya, seorang pria masuk ke dalam tokonya Pria itu berjalan mengelilingi toko ia tampak takjub melihat berbagai jenis bunga tertata dengan rapinya di setiap tempat di ruangan itu.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Ino. Ino terkejut.

"Sai?"

"Maaf apa aku membuat anda terkejut?" Tanya sai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Ino tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya sedikit.. Emhh apa kau kesini untuk mengambil mantel milik mu?" Tanya Ino. Sai teringat kejadian kemarin saat ia meminjamkan mantelnya pada Ino. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bukan begitu.."

Ino tersenyum jahil."Oh.. Jadi kau memberikan mantel itu untuk ku?" tanya ino setengah bercanda. Sai kebingungan. Ino tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

Kemarin ino-san sangat sedih sekarang ia tertawa. Apa ia sudah lupa dengan kesedihannya?

"Hehe.. Maaf aku hanya bercanda.. Besok aku akan mengembalikannya" ujar ino.

"Ya.. Aku kesini ingin membeli bunga"

"Kau ingin membeli bunga apa?"

Sai bingung, ia tak tau bunga apa yang ingin di belinya. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi mungkin anda tau bunga yang pas untuk hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan"

Ino terdiam melamun, entah mengapa wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia tak suka mendengar perkataan Sai. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya.

Untuk siap bunga itu? Apa Sai sudah menikah. Baru 5 tahun berlalu dan sekarang dia sudah menikah? Semua pria sama saja..

"Ino-san?" Sai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino, Ino pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah ya.. Ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke berapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Yang ke 4" jawab Sai singkat.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Sai memperhatikan Ino yang sibuk merangkai beberapa jenis Bunga. Walaupun ino tengah memakai baju berkebun, Ino masih terlihat cantik.

Sai kembali teringat kejadian semalam saat Ino menangis karena pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi hari ini Ino tak menunjukan ekspresi sedihnya sama sekali. Sai tau sejak dulu Ino sangat menyukai Sasuke, bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Ino, sudah selama itu pula Ino menyukai Sasuke. Sai mengerti tak mudah bagi Ino menerima kenyataan yang di hadapinya. Ia pun menatap Ino dengan tatapan Sedih.

"Ini.. Sudah selesai.. Cantik kan?" tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan buket bunga pada Sai. Sai mengambil buket itu dari tangan Ino sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih" ujarnya singkat.

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya, aku membuatnya khusus untuk istri mu dan ucapan terimakasih karena kau telah membantu ku" ucap Ino. Sai masih tersenyum. Ia menyadari kalau Ino salah paham. Sai pun memilih berjalan menuju meja Kasir tanpa menjelaskan apa pun pada Ino, ia meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja kasir lalu meninggalkan Toko tsb. Ino memandangi Sai dengan heran dan kesal karena Sai tak menggubrisnya.

Ino kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Ibu sudah menunggunya di tempat duduk yang ada di situ.

"Apa pelanggan kita datang lagi?" tanya ibu.

"Itu Sai bu" jawab Ino singkat.

Ibu terkejut "Benarkah? Dia kesini untuk memebeli bunga?"

Ino mengiyakan. Ibu kembali bertanya, untuk apa sai membeli bunga. "Untuk ulang tahun pernikahan bu"

"Ah jadi Sai sudah menikah? Itu berita bagus. Dia pria yang baik sudah sepantasnya dia menikah" ucap Ibu. Ino diam saja tak menanggapi perkataan ibunya.

Sepertinya Ibu sangat senang mendengar Sai sudah menikah. Ah menyebalkan .. Aku yakin dia kembali kesini untuk memamerkan kalau dia sudah menikah.. Dia pasti... ada apa dengan diri mu Ino? Dia menikah atau tidak itu kan bukan urusanmu! Lagi pula kau kan tidak menyukai Sai! Benarkah kau tidak menyukai Sai?

"Ah..." Ino berteriak frustasi sambil memukul-mukul dahi dan kepalanya secara bergantian. Ibu kaget. "Ada apa dengan diri mu?" tanya Ibu. Ino tersadar wajahnya memerah menahan malu. "Tidak apa-apa bu sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan aku ingin istirahat" ujar Ino sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ibu. Ibu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ino.

Sai sudah tiba di kantornya membawa buket dari toko Ino. Semua staffnya yang berada di situ memberi salam padanya, ia pun membalas ucapan salam mereka seraya mengeluarkan senyum andalannya. Jika dulu ia selalu tersenyum palsu namun tidak untuk sekarang, itu membuat semua staffnya menjadi senang karena perubahan Sai, presdir mereka.

Di dalam ruangannya Sai memandangi buket itu lalu tersenyum teringat Ino yang salah paham padanya.

"Wah terimakasih kau sudah membelikan bunga itu untukku" ujar Kiba sambil berjalan masuk mengambil buket dari tangan Sai. Sai sedikit kaget karena Kiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kiba senang lalu memeluk Sai. Sai melepaskan pelukan Kiba ia merasa ngeri.

"Ya. Selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahan mu" balas Sai.

"Bunga ini sangat cantik, istri ku pasti menyukainya" Ucap Kiba senang.

"Ino-san yang membuatnya" ujar Sai.

Kiba terkejut namun bersorak kegirangan mengetahui Sai membeli bunga itu di toko Ino. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau berniat melamarnya lagi?" tanya Kiba serius.

"Tidak. Dia sudah bilang dia tidak bisa menerimaku sampai kapan pun, aku menghormati keputusannya" Jawab sai dengan wajah datar. Kiba sedikit kesal.

"Itu kan dulu 5 tahun yang lalu! Sasuke juga sudah menikah kan? Kau masih punya kesempatan!"

Sai tersenyum dan menjelaskan itu tak semudah yang kiba kira. Lagi pula Ino juga salah paham padanya. Ino mengira kalau ia sudah menikah saat membeli bunga untuk Kiba dan sang istri.

"Apa? Lalu kau tidak menjelaskannya pada Ino-chan?" teriak Kiba histeris. Sai mengangguk mengiyakan. Kiba menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"Ahhhh kenapa kau tak menjelaskannya? Kau sangat bodoh sai!"

"Jika aku menjelaskannya dia pasti menganggap ku aneh"

"Maksud mu dia pasti mengira kau kepedean? 'Ah untuk apa kau menjelaskan itu? Itu kan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ku!' mau kau menikah atau tidak itu bukan urusan ku' .. Kiba mencoba menebak maksud Sai dengan memperagakan beberapa jawaban yang mungkin keluar dari mulut Ino. "Apa itu maksud mu?" tanyanya.

"Ya" jawab Sai singkat.

Kiba kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menepuk dahinya melihat Sai yang sampai saat ini belum bisa menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya pada Ino.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Ini sudah bersih kan? Bagaimana wanginya? Aku rasa ini sudah wangi.. Ah benar aku harus melipatnya dengan rapi" gumam Ino sambil memasukan mantel milik sai yang telah di lipatnya kedalam tas. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengecek kontak, di situ tertera nama serta no ponsel Sai. Ino tampak ragu-ragu.

"Apa sai masih menggunakan no ini? No ini kan sudah lama? Tapi tak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba mengirim pesan, mungkin saja dia masih menggunakan no ini..."

Sementara itu di kantor sai sedang duduk melukis di temani Yuki, sekertarisnya. Yuki menjelaskan jadwalnya untuk hari ini.

"Jam 11 nanti anda akan ada meeting dengan presdir Chen dari Sanghai, kemudian setelah makan siang ada beberapa dokumen yang harus anda periksa serta tanda tangani" jelas Yuki.

"Bisakah kita menunda meeting itu? Hari ini aku ingin mengahadiri housewarming party Sakura dan sasuke"

Yuki sedikit kaget, tak biasanya Sai mau menunda meeting, karena ia tau kebiasaan Sai yang selama ini gila kerja. Yuki mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apa anda yakin tuan?"

"Ya. Jika itu bisa di tunda" jawab Sai mantap.

"Aku rasa itu bisa di tunda. Aku dengar presdir Chen datang bersama istrinya untuk pertama kali ke jepang. Ini sama saja bulan madu kedua bagi mereka. Istri presdir chen pasti akan senang."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu berikan mereka pelayanan terbaik selama mereka menginap di hotel kita, segera beritahu Xiaowen untuk menjemput presdir Chen"

Sai membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap Yuki. Yuki melihat banyak sekali bekas Cat di tangan sai. Ia segera mengambil tissue lalu memberikan tissue itu pada Sai.

"Terimakasih" ujar Sai pada Yuki.

Drt..drt..drt... ponsel Sai bergetar. Yuki berjalan mengambil ponsel Sai yang terletak di atas meja lalu memberikan ponsel itu pada Sai. "Tuan ada pesan dari Nona Ino"

"Ino?" tanya sai dengan ekspresi terkejut lalu membuka pesan itu.

From: Ino

 **"Bisakah kau datang ke rumah ku sekarang? Aku ingin mengembalikan mantel mu"**

Sai tersenyum membaca pesan dari Ino. Yuki melihatnya dan merasa sedikit heran.

"Ini sudah lama sekali. Tapi anda masih memiliki no ponselnya?" tanya Yuki menyelidik. Sai mengangguk. Yuki terlihat tak suka. "Aku belum bisa melupakan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu tuan. Apa anda yakin masih ingin berhubungan dengannya setelah apa yang menimpa anda?"

Sai berdiri lalu mengacak lembut rambut Yuki. Ia mencoba menenangkan Yuki.

"Berteman tidak ada salahnya kan? Aku tau kau menyayangi ku sebagai kakak mu sendiri, terimakasih Yuki-chan"

Wajah Yuki bersemu merah ketika sai memanggilnya menggunakan suffix chan. Sejak dulu memang ia sangat menyayangi Sai. Terkadang ia merasa sangat protectiv terhadap Sai. Ia juga belum bisa menerima perbuatan Ino yang di anggapnya telah mempermalukan Sai.

Sai telah mengganti bajunya. Ia menggunakan kameja putih dan celana jeans hitam serta memadukannya dengan mantel bewarna Coklat muda. Yuki membantunya dengan merapikan bagian kerah mantelnya.

"Ahh Kakoi.. Kau terlihat begitu tampan kak"

"Terimakasih Yuki-chan"

Yuki mengangguk. Ia mengancam Sai. "Aku yang sekarang adalah yuki adik mu. Bukan Yuki sekertaris mu. Jadi jika dia melakukan sesuatu pada mu, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan padanya (Ino)"

Sai tertawa geli akibat reaksi Yuki. Ia pun pamit pergi dari situ.

From: Sakura

 **"Ino-chan hari ini kami mengadakan housewarming party. Kau harus datang, kau tau kan alamat rumah kami yang baru? Ingat Kau harus dan wajib datang! Kalau kau tidak datang aku akan sangat marah pada mu Ino-buta"**

Ino menghela nafas membaca pesan Sakura dan berdecak kesal. "Ck.. Apa dia tidak lelah baru kemarin menikah dan sekarang mengadakan party. Hhh aku rasa ini cuma triknya untuk pamer ia sudah menikah dengan Sasuke, menyebalkan"

Ino kembali melihat kotak masuk berharap Sai membalas pesannya. Tapi tak ada balasan. Ia kembali kesal "pesannya terkirim tapi dia tak membalas pesan ku. Benar-benar keterlaluan"

"Ting Tong" suara bel rumah berbunyi. Ibu mendengar suara bel itu dan berteriak dari dapur menyuruh Ino membuka pintu.

"Ino cepat buka pintunya"

"Aku sedang ganti baju bu" jawab Ino.

Ibu meninggalkan pekerjaannya di dapur lalu membuka pintu. Ibu terlihat senang melihat sosok pria yang berada di depannya.

"Sai.. Mari masuk"

Ibu menyuruh Sai masuk. Sai mengikuti ibu lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Ibu menawarkan agar membuat minuman untuk Sai. Sai tersenyum dan menolak halus tawaran Ibu.

"Sudah lama sekali ibu tidak bertemu dengan mu, kau kemana saja? Apa kau tidak merindukan ibu hah?"

"Maaf bu. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku jadi baru sekarang aku bisa mengunjungi ibu"

Ibu mengerti, ia memeluk sai erat melepas rindunya pada sai. Sai membalas pelukan ibu.

"Ibu dengar kau sudah menikah? Lalu di mana istri mu? Kenapa tidak mengajaknya kesini?"

Sai sadar Ibu juga salah paham. Ia menebak pasti Ino yang memberi tahu Ibu. Sai pun menjelaskan secara singkat tentang kronologi peristiwa Ino yang salah paham padanya. Ibu tertawa geli.

"Jadi begitu rupanya? Ah ibu kira kau benar-benar sudah menikah"

"Aku belum menikah bu. Ino-san di mana?" tanya Sai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Ino. Ibu tersenyum penuh arti lalu menggoda Sai. "Ah jadi kau kesini ingin menemui Ino?"

"Kau sudah datang?"

Ibu serta sai menoleh ke lantai atas dan mendapati Ino yang juga sedang menoleh ke arah mereka. Sai mengangguk mengiyakan. Ino segera turun ke bawah bergabung bersama mereka. Ibu sengaja berdiri meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan pekerjaannya di dapur belum selesai. Ino tau itu akal-akalan ibu. Ia berusaha agar menahan ibu tetap duduk bersama mereka namun ibu sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Keduanya tampak canggung.

"Aku kira kau tidak bisa datang" ujar Ino memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka. "Ini.. Terimakasih" ujarnya lagi sambil menyodorkan tas berisi mantel pada Sai. Sai menerimanya lalu pamit pada Ino. Ia berjalan ke dapur menemui Ibu, Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya?" tanya Ibu kecewa. Sai terlihat tak enak hati pada Ibu. "Sakura mengundang ku ke acaranya bu. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung lagi kesini"

"Kau juga di undang?" tanya Ino antusias. "Kita pergi bersama saja" ujarnya. Sai terdiam memandangi Ino.

 _Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ino-san mengajak ku pergi bersama?_

"Ah aku lupa. Kau kan sudah punya pengawal, baiklah tidak jadi aku pergi sendiri saja" sindir Ino. Sai dan Ibu saling berpandangan. Ibu menahan tawanya. Ia menyuruh Ino berangkat bersama Sai. Tapi Ino menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anda dan aku memiliki tujuan yang sama" jelas Sai.

"Tidak usah aku..." belum lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ibu menyela dan mendorong Ino ke arah Sai. "Pergilah. Kau kan tidak bisa menyetir. Lagi pula itu juga akan menghemat ongkos untuk membayar bus" ujar Ibu. Ino menatap ibu tak percaya. Ibu melirik tajam ke arahnya. Ino pasrah. Ia mengikuti perkataan Ibunya.

Ino memasang Seat Belt pada dirinya. Lalu melirik takjub ke arah Sai yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobil. Sai sadar Ino tengah meliriknya. Ia bertanya "Apa ada sesuatu di wajah ku Ino-san?"

Ino blushing ketika aksinya di ketahui oleh Sai. "Ti..tidak ada" jawab ino berbohong. Ia tak mungkin mau mengakui kalau dirinya sedang takjub memandangi ketampanan wajah Sai. Sai kembali fokus menyetir.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

*beberapa menit kemudian*

"Selamat datang" Seru Kiba dan Lee bersamaan pada Sai dan Ino. Mereka terkejut Sai dan Ino datang bersamaan. Lee berteriak pada teman-temannya yang sudah hadir terlebih dahulu.

"Lihatlah siapa yang datang bersamaan!"

Kiba tertawa senang. Tenten Sakura serta Karin berlari ke arah Lee. Ketiganya terdiam kaku beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya berteriak histeris.

"Wa... Ino-chan.. Sai-kun..!"

"Apa kalian berpacaran ?" tanya Karin jahil. Tenten tak mau kalah ia menarik Ino masuk ke dalam lalu bertanya. Ino hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab seadanya kalau mereka hanya berteman. Sai membenarkan. Ketiganya beserta Lee tampak kecewa Sasuke seperti biasanya, ia hanya diam saja sedangkan Kiba yang sudah tau perasaan Sai hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Lee memberi saran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat bbq? Tanyanya. Sakura setuju. Mereka semua membagi tugas. Para laki-laki (Sasuke, sai, kiba, lee) bagian membakar daging sementara itu para wanita (Sakura, Tenten, Karin, Ino) bagian menyiapkan bahan bbq.

Ino tenten serta karin sedang memotong beberapa sayuran. Sai serta Kiba sedang menyiapkan tempat untuk memasak bbq. Lee sendiri tampak asyik memilih beberapa kipas dan wadah.

"Kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya Tenten. Karin mendengus kesal dan menyuruh tenten berhenti sejenak. "Lihat saja apa yang sedang dia lakukan bersama sasuke!" mendengar nama Sasuke, Ino berusaha tak berbalik melihat Sasuke. Meskipun hati dan pikirannya menolak tapi tubuhnya sepertinya tak bisa menolak. Bahkan ia sekarang tengah mengikuti pandangan karin dan tenten yang sedang melihat sakura menata meja dengan mesranya bersama Sasuke. Matanya terasa panas. Cairan bening di matanya sudah siap meluncur kapan saja. Dari kejauhan Sai melihat reaksi Ino. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan pandangan Ino.

"Ino-san bisa tolong ambilkan air minum untuk ku?!" ujar Sai setengah berteriak. Ino tersadar lalu berbalik melihat Sai. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah sendunya.

 _Terimakasih Sai.. Kau menolong ku..._

Tak butuh waktu lama Ino sudah tiba di tempat Sai sambil menyodorkan Air minum untuknya.

"Ini.." ujar Ino.

"Terimakasih" ujar sai sambil mengambil air minum dari tangan Ino. Tanpa keduanya sadari semua mata sedang tertuju melihat aksi keduanya yang menurut mereka sangat romantis sambil sesekali menggoda keduanya. Keduanya memilih mengabaikan mereka.

Seluruh lauk pauk makanan sudah tertata rapi di piring masing-masing. Lee mengambil sake lalu menuangkan Sake ke gelas para sahabatnya. Mereka tampak bahagia menikmati housewarming party yang di adakan SasuSaku. Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Sai dan Ino ingin berpamitan pulang, namun Sakura memaksa mereka agar tidak terburu-buru pulang karena mereka harus mengikuti acara yang terakhir yaitu Minum-minum serta karaoke bersama.

"Sasuke membuat tempat itu khusus untuk ku.. Jadi kita harus mencobanya" ujar sakura manja sambil bersandar pada Sasuke. Karin tenten serta lee menggoda mereka hingga membuat Sasuke yang biasanya tak mau ambil pusing sedikit blushing. Kiba mengeluh "hah harusnya aku juga membawa istri ku tadi" Lee tertawa geli lalu merangkul Kiba "hei ini bagus kau tak membawa istri mu. Kalau kau membawa istri mu maka cuma aku satu-satunya yang kalian abaikan. Beruntung naruhina shikatema serta chaoji dan karui-san tidak ikut datang"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka bisa datang kesini?" tanya Tenten. "Kau tidak suka?" tambah Karin. Keduanya menatap Lee tajam hingga Lee bergidik ngeri lalu meminta ampun pada keduanya. Itu membuat mereka semua tertawa. Namun Sai hanya tersenyum melihat mereka sedangkan Ino sama sekali tak menunjukan ekspresi senang.

Mereka memulai Karaoke bersama. Kiba lee tenten dan Karin bernyanyi dengan sangat semangat. Sedangkan saiino dan sasusaku tampak menikmati nyanyian mereka.

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita bernyanyi bersama mereka" Ajak Sakura. Sasuke tampak enggan menerima ajakan Sakura. "Aku tak bisa menyanyi"

"Ahh kau bohong semalam sebelum tidur kau bernyanyi untuk ku.. Ayo kita ikut bernyanyi" rengek Sakura manja. Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat lalu menerima permintaan Sakura. Sakura kegirangan dan memeluk Sasuke mesra. Ino memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat mereka serta mengambil sake lalu di minumnya. Sekilas Sai melirik ke arah Ino. Ia tampak khawatir. Kedua pasangan itu bernyanyi dengan mesranya. Ino mulai bosan melihat kemesraan mereka, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia meminum sake.

"Ino-san, sudah cukup. Anda tidak boleh meminumnya lagi" Sai menarik gelas berisi sake dari tangan Ino. Ino merebut paksa gelas itu. "Kenapa? Aku baru minum sedikit! Berikan itu pada ku!"

"Aku bilang sudah! Berhenti!" Sai meninggikan suaranya hingga para sahabatnya yang sedang asyik bernyanyi kini melihat ke arahnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya mereka mendengar suara Sai yang seperti itu. Ino tertawa ia sudah mabuk. "Hehe kau khawatir pada ku? Memangnya kau ini siapa hah? Tuan Sai kau tau aku lelah melihat mereka.. Mereka... Sasuke..." Ino berteriak histeris. Ia menangis lalu tak sadarkan diri. Mereka semua menghela nafas, mendekati sai dan Ino.

"dia mabuk?" tanya sasuke singkat. Sai melihat sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Ia memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Astaga.. Berapa banyak sake yang dia minum?" giliran Sakura dan tenten yang bertanya. "Apa sebaiknya aku mengantarnya pulang?!" tawar Lee. Kiba menyergah niat Lee. "Biarkan saja Sai yang mengantarnya pulang. Tadi kan mereka datang bersama pulang juga harus bersama!"

Karin setuju dengan perkataan Kiba. Sasuke berniat membantu menggendong Ino ke mobil Sai. Sai menolaknya dan langsung menggendong Ino ke mobilnya.

"Maaf aku harus mengantar Ino-san pulang. Terimakasih" ujar Sai pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Lalu masuk ke mobil.

"Heii kalau sudah selesai kembali lagi kesini!" seru Karin. Sai hanya tersenyum lalu memacu mobilnya.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Yuki apa kau masih di kantor?"**

 **"Iya tuan. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin anda sampaikan?"**

 **"Tidak. Apa Xiaowen sudah menjemput presdir Chen?"**

 **"Sudah tuan. Pasangan Chen sekarang tinggal di salah satu kamar hotel kita. Mereka sedang makan malam sekarang"**

 **"Baiklah. Berikan pelayanan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Jika sudah selesai kau dan Xiowen harus segera pulang. Jangan sampai kalian kelelahan"**

 **"Iya tuan. Terimakasih. Apa anda sudah pulang?"**

 **"Aku masih dalam perjalanan pulang, nanti aku kabari lagi"**

Sai mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Ino yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sai prihatin dengan keadaan Ino. Ia menepikan mobilnya di sebuah kedai makanan dan memesan sup untuk menghilangkan pengaruh sake yang di minum Ino. Saat ia kembali Ino sudah sadarkan diri, ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Ino tertawa melihat Sai masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lihat ternyata kau lagi yang ada di saat aku terpuruk seperti ini..."

Sai hanya diam dan menyodorkan sup yang di belinya pada Ino.

"Apa ini? Sup? Hhhh... Kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang aku butuhkan... Aku ingin makan di sana" (masih dalam keadaan mabuk) Ino menunjuk sebuah tempat di tepi danau yang berada di sekitar situ. Sai menghela nafas lalu keduanya keluar. Sai memperhatikan Ino yang kesusahan berjalan menahan bobot tubuhnya karena efek mabuk serta sepatu hak tinggi yang di gunakan Ino. Ia mendekati Ino.

"Lepaskan sepatu anda" ujar Sai.

"Begini?!" tanya Ino yang langsung melepas kedua sepatunya. Sai mengangguk. Ia berjongkok, Ino kembali tertawa.  
"Nghh.. Kau mau menggendong ku? Baiklah" Ino mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sai. Sai berjalan menuju tempat duduk di tepi danau itu di iringi nyanyian Ino yang sedikit kacau. Setelah sampai Sai menurunkan Ino di sebuah bangku. Mereka berdua duduk. Ino memakan supnya ia kembali teringat pada Sasuke lalu menangis lagi.

"Lihat aku! Apa aku kurang cantik? Apa aku kurang baik? Kenapa dia lebih memilih Sakura? Kenapa?"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anda tidak seperti itu"

Disela tangisnya Ino tersenyum miris. "Itu menurut mu kan? Tapi buktinya dia lebih memilih Sakura!" ujar Ino stress. Sai terdiam sejenak. Ino kembali mencerca Sai. "Bahkan mungkin aku juga terlalu buruk untuk mu sampai kau memanggil ku dengan kata 'anda' ataupun 'Ino-san' !"

"Tidak. Kau salah paham, aku kira kau tidak suka jika orang lain menganggap aku terlalu akrab dengan mu" (karena menggunakan kata 'anda' atau tak menggunakan suffix san) Sai langsung mengubah perkataannya dari anda menjadi kau.

"Aku memang dulu menolak mu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak membenci mu.. Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah-olah kita ini jauh? (Tak saling akrab) Ah aku tau apa mungkin karena kau sudah menikah?!" tanya Ino. Sai tertegun. Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Baru 5 tahun! Itu waktu yang singkat dan kau sudah menikah! Lihat sekarang orang yang aku cintai bahkan menikah dengan sahabat ku sendiri! Apa ini hukuman untuk ku karena mempermalukan mu?!" tanya ino putus asa. Ino masih saja menangis serta merutuki dirinya. Sai tak tahan lagi. Ia menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku belum menikah" ujarnya singkat. Ino kaget karena sai memeluknya secara tiba-tiba di tambah lagi pernyataan sai yang begitu mencengangkan.

"Kau salah paham Ino" tambah Sai.

"Lalu waktu itu kau membeli bunga untuk siapa?" tanya Ino sambil melepas pelukan Sai dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tangisannya terhenti.

"Bunga untuk Kiba dan istrinya." jawab Sai singkat. Ino sadar kalau ia salah sangka. Wajahnya merona karena malu. Sai menyadari itu lalu bertanya "Apa efek sake itu belum sepenuhnya hilang?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya kepala ku sedikit pusing tapi kesadaran ku sudah berangsur membaik, mungkin karena sup yang kau berikan"

"Baiklah aku akan mengantar mu pulang"

Ino menolak "Aku masih ingin di sini"

Sai menuruti perkataan Ino. Mereka duduk memandangi danau. Ino sedikit lesu. "Hhh sudah berapa kali aku menunjukan sisi buruk ku pada mu? Kau pasti berpikir aku sangat menyedihkan bahkan menjijikan karena menangisi suami sahabat ku sendiri"

Sai tak setuju dengan perkataan Ino. "Tidak. Itu wajar karena kau menyukai dia"

Ino tersenyum sedikit terhibur dengan perkataan Sai. "5 tahun ini kau banyak berubah. Kau sudah lebih mengerti tentang perasaan orang lain. Oh iya umur mu sudah 26 tahun mengapa kau belum menikah?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Wajah Sai bersemu merah beruntung di situ sedikit gelap jadi Ino tak bisa melihat wajah Sai. "Aku masih menunggu seseorang"

Mendadak Ino merasa dadanya sesak sama seperti yang di rasakannya waktu kehilangan Sasuke. Ino menundukan kepalanya.

 _Ada apa ini.. Aku tidak menyukainya kan? Mengapa dada ku sedikit sesak mendengar dia menunggu seseorang._

Dengan berhati-hati ino bertanya siapa gadis yang di tunggu Sai. "Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Sai mengangguk. "Kau sangat mengenalnya"

 _Karena orang yang aku tunggu adalah kau Ino._

Ino penasaran dan mulai menebak-nebak. "Apa mungkin kau menunggu tenten?"

Sai tertawa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino mendengar seorang Sai tertawa. "Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa orang yang aku kenal dan yang belum menikah hanya tenten apa tebakan ku benar?"

 _Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban sai tapi aku penasaran._

"Bukan" jawab sai singkat.

"Lalu siapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai salah satu dari istri sahabat-sahabat kita?" tanya Ino serius.

"Gadis yang ku sukai tidak menyukai ku"

Ino sadar ternyata Sai juga sama seperti dirinya. Entah hilang kemana rasa sesaknya tadi sekarang ia malah kasihan pada Sai. Karena Sai adalah cerminan dirinya.

"Kau sama seperti ku. Tapi setidaknya kau sangat hebat. Kau bisa tegar dan tidak menangis. Aku bangga pada mu" ujar Ino sambil berbalik menatap Sai. Sedangkan yang di tatapinya hanya memandangi gelapnya langit malam.

"Tapi itu menyakitkan saat kau ingin menangis tapi tak bisa"

Ino mengerti. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan menyuruh Sai melihatnya. "Selama ini hanya aku yang menangis. Sekarang giliran mu! Kau boleh menangis di pelukan ku"

Sai tertegun. Ino kembali meyakinkan Sai kalau Sai bisa menangis sepuasnya di pelukan Ino. "Tunggu apa lagi ? Aku serius"

"Terimakasih" ujar Sai sambil membelai puncak kepala Ino. Gantian Ino yang tertegun melihat Sai yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Katakan pada ku? Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa gadis itu menolak mu?"

"Dia menyukai seseorang melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dia berkata agar aku berhenti untuk menunggunya. Tapi meskipun begitu sampai kapan pun sepertinya aku tidak bisa untuk berhenti menunggunya"

Ino mendengar penjelasan Sai dengan seksama. Baru pertama kalinya selain tertawa, Sai mengatakan kata-kata terpanjang dalam sejarah hidupnya. Ino teringat saat ia juga memperlakukan Sai seperti itu. Namun ia tak sadar kalau orang yang dibicarakan sai adalah dirinya.

"Maafkan aku.. Dulu aku sempat membuat mu berada dalam masa-masa sulit. Aku juga telah mempermalukan mu. Di hari pernikahan kita aku malah melarikan diri" ujar Ino penuh penyesalan. Sai hanya tersenyum ia berkata tidak apa-apa karena ia tau Ino punya pilihan sendiri. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Keduanya pun memutuskan pulang karena hari sudah sangat malam.

*YFS*

"Biar ku tebak.. Kau ingin membeli bunga untuk Neji kan?" tanya Ino.

"Hehe kau kan sudah tau jadi buatkan 1 buket bunga yang spesial untuk Neji. Lalu 1 buket lagi spesial untuk Naruhina hari ini usia kandungan hinata tepat 6 bulan" ujar Tenten sambil berjalan menyusuri taman mini milik Ino yang berada di dalam Toko. Ino antusias. "Ah benarkah? 3 bulan lagi kita sudah mempunyai keponakan" ujarnya senang.

"Ya begitulah... Aku sangat senang. Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu mu?" tanya tenten seraya mendekati Ino yang sedang memilah beberapa bunga.

"Ya kau bisa membantu ku dengan duduk manis dan minum teh yang sudah ku sediakan di sana" Tenten tersenyum ia pun pergi ke ujung ruangan itu dan duduk manis di kursi meminum tehnya. Ia memperhatikan Ino yang sedang serius membuat buket

"Ino-chan sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu.. Kau jadi jarang datang saat sakura mengundang mu ke rumahnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Tenten penasaran. Pikiran Ino melayang kembali pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu di mana dirinya mabuk berat. Ia jadi penasaran apa saja yang di perbuatnya waktu itu.

"Belakangan ini banyak pelanggan jadi aku sibuk. Aku bahkan sedikit lupa apa yang terjadi saat itu" ujar Ino sambil memainkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Tenten menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat? Ya ampun berapa banyak yang kau minum? Sai-kun bahkan sampai menyuruh mu berhenti minum karena khawatir dan kau malah marah-marah padanya lalu mengucapkan nama sasuke"

Ino terkejut. Tenten kembali mencercanya. "Kau tidak tau bagaimana khawatirnya kami terlebih lagi Sai-kun. Waktu itu saat sasuke ingin menggendong mu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan Sai-kun malah menepis tangannya lalu menggendong mu sendiri ke mobilnya"

Mata Ino membulat sempurna mendengar cercaan Tenten. "Jadi sampai seperti itu?" tanya Ino penuh rasa khawatir.

"Hah tentu saja. Kau memang sangat buruk kalau soal sake. Beruntung Sai-kun yang mengantar mu pulang. Kalau tidak aku tidak tau nasib mu jika kami membiarkan mu pulang memakai taxi. Jarak rumah mu dan Sakura-chan kan lumayan jauh" jelas tenten setengah bercanda. Ino masih khawatir kalau ia banyak merepotkan Sai.

"Begitu ya?! Ini buketnya.." Ino menyodorkan dua buket bunga hasil rangkaiannya. Tenten tersenyum puas melihat dua buket cantik hasil rangakaian Ino.

"Ini sangat cantik terimakasih... Oh iya sudah 2 hari ini Sai-kun sakit, apa kau sudah menjenguknya?"

Ino kaget. "Sakit? Sakit apa dia di rawat di rumah sakit mana?" tanya ino cemas.

"Kau tidak tau? kami semua bahkan sudah mengunjunginya di hari pertama" Tenten menghela nafas. Dari kejauhan Ibu tampak berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Benarkah Sai sakit? Dia sakit apa?" tanya ibu tak kalah cemas. Tenten berbalik memberi salam pada Ibu.

"Dia kelelahan bi. Demamnya cukup tinggi sampai dia harus di rawat di rumah"

Raut wajah ibu menjadi sedih. Ino juga sama ia berlari ke kamarnya mengganti bajunya dan mengambil tasnya. Ibu dan Tenten hanya memandanginya.

 _Selama ini dia selalu ada untuk ku kali ini aku harus membalas perbuatannya._

"Apa kau ingin menjenguk Sai?" tanya Ibu.

"Iya bu. Hari ini aku akan menutup toko" jawab Ino. Ibu menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar.

"Ino Aku pulang dulu beri tau bibi ya.. Ini alamat rumah Sai" ujar Tenten sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Ino. Ino menerimanya lalu mengantar tenten ke depan. Setelah Tenten pulang Ibu menghampiri Ino.

"Bawalah bubur beserta buah-buahan ini untuk Sai. Tas ini juga.."

"Apa isi tas ini bu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Itu tas berisi pakaian mu. Menginaplah di sana dan rawat dia sampai sembuh"

"Tapi bu kenapa harus menginap?"

Ibu kesal lalu menyentil dahi Ino. Ino meringis kesakitan. Ibu berkata bahwa Sai tidak memiliki keluarga jadi Ino harus merawatnya. Ino menolak. Ino menjelaskan kalau ia bisa kembali besoknya tanpa harus menginap. Ibu tak mau tau. Ino harus pergi dan menginap karena Ibu tidak punya waktu luang. Mau tak mau Ino pun menerimanya.

"Ibu menyuruh anak gadis ibu untuk merawat seorang pria. Apa ibu tidak khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada anak gadis Ibu?"

Ibu menghela nafas lalu membentak Ino. "Dulu waktu kau melarikan diri di hari pernikahan mu. Ayah mu marah besar. Lalu kau kehabisan uang. Karena takut, kau bersembunyi di tempat calon suami mu yang bahkan sempat kau tinggalkan. Apa selama itu dia menyakiti mu?"

Ino tertegun. Ia mengingat kembali betapa buruk perbuatannya pada Sai di masa lalu. Meskipun begitu Sai masih berbaik hati padanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun pria yang di sakitinya itu yang selalu berada di saat ia terpuruk, selalu melindunginya. Ino mengambil barang-barang pemberian ibunya.

"Maafkan aku bu..." lirihnya. Ibu kembali menghela nafas lalu memeluk putrinya.

"Ibu yang harusnya meminta maaf. Ibu tidak bermaksud menyalahkan mu atas kejadian di masa lalu"

"..."

"Ibu tidak memaksa mu untuk menikah dengannya. Ibu hanya minta kau merawatnya. Apa itu sulit?" ujar Ibu.

"Ibu aku menyesal... Aku..." Mata Ino terasa panas. Cairan hangat meluncur sempurna dari sepasang mata indahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari betapa buruknya ia di masa lalu. Ibu menenangkannya. Ibu berkata semua akan baik-baik saja jika mereka bisa membalas kebaikan Sai. Meskipun tak sebanding dengan perbuatan baik Sai selama ini pada mereka. Ino mengangguk. Ibu menghapus air matanya dan menyuruh Ino bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Ino mengerti dan menghapus sisa air matanya. Ia tersenyum berterima kasih pada ibu karena Ibu selalu mengarahkannya dengan baik. Ibu tersenyum melihat putrinya itu lalu memanggil taxi untuknya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih. Tolong jaga toko selama aku tidak ada bu" ujar ino.

"Iya jangan khawatir. Jaga diri mu baik-baik, sampaikan salam ibu untuknya" ucap ibu. Ino mengerti, ia menutup jendela mobil.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Dokter baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Sai. Dokter itu tersenyum dan berkata kalau keadaan Sai sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Keadaan anda sudah lebih baik sekarang. Tapi anda harus beristirahat kurang lebih 4 hari" kata Dokter itu.

"Lalu kapan benda ini bisa di lepas?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk selang infus yang terpasang di tangannya. Dokter tersenyum dan berkata kalau besok Sai sudah lebih baik dari sekarang maka infus itu bisa di lepas. Sai mengangguk lalu melihat sebuah layar monitor yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Ino berada di depan rumahnya.

"Ino..." gumamnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menelfon Ino.

"Apa kau kesini sendirian?"

"..."

"Masuklah. Sandi pagar dan pintu rumah ku masih sama seperti dulu"

Sai mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Ino sudah masuk. Ia berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamar Sai. Ino tampak kagum karena keadaan rumah Sai masih sama seperti dulu.

"Aku kira dia sudah tidak tinggal di sini." gumamnya sambil melihat secarik kertas yang tadi di berikan Tenten. "Kalau tenten bilang Sai masih tinggal di sini aku tidak perlu alamat ini"

"Ah Shimura-san!" seru sang dokter hingga membuat Ino terkejut. Dokter itu memanggil Ino menggunakan nama depan Sai. Sang Dokter mengira kalau Ino sudah menikah dengan Sai.

"Eh Keiko-san?"

Ino mengenali dokter itu. Dokter itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata kalau ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu Ino lagi.

"Sudah lama sekali. Dari mana saja? Oh iya selamat atas pernikahan mu. Maaf aku tidak sempat hadir di acara pernikahan mu" ujar sang dokter yang bernama keiko itu. Ino tersenyum tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Tuan Shimura harus istirahat selama 4 hari sampai dia benar-benar pulih. Dia juga tidak boleh kelelahan. Keadannya cukup parah 2 hari kemarin, tapi sekarang sudah sedikit membaik. Obatnya harus di minum 3X sehari. Lalu vitaminnya juga semua sudah ku letakan di atas meja" Dokter Keiko menjelaskan secara detail tentang keadaan Sai beserta waktu minum obatnya pada Ino.

"Ya aku mengerti Keiko-san. Terimakasih" ujar Ino.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang"

Ino mengantar Keiko sampai di depan rumah. Setelahnya ia kembali masuk ke rumah dan menuju ke kamar Sai. Ini pertama kalinya Ia memasuki kamar Sai.

 _Selamat atas pernikahan mu? Hhh lain waktu aku harus memberi tau Keiko-san yang sebenarnya_.

"Hai.. Maaf aku baru menjenguk mu sekarang" Sapa Ino sedikit kikuk.

"Ya tidak apa" jawab Sai singkat. Ino berjalan ke arah Sai lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sai. Ia meletakan buah-buahan yang tadi di bawanya dan membuka bungkusan wadah yang berisi bubur pemberian Ibunya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Ino. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ino tersenyum lalu menawarkan bubur pemberian ibunya agar Sai memakannya. Sai menerima bubur itu dengan senang hati.

"Ibu sangat khawatir pada mu. Ah Aku akan menyuapi mu" ujar Ino. Namun di tolak secara halus oleh Sai.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa kau istirahat saja. Katakan pada Ibu kalau aku baik-baik saja"

Ino mengerti. Keduanya terdiam. Suasana di situ cukup sunyi. Hanya suara dentingan sendok milik Sai yang terdengar. Di dinding Sai banyak sekali tergantung berbagai macam lukisan. Ino tampak takjub melihat lukisan-lukisan itu.

"Kau yang melukis semua ini? Lukisan-lukisan ini sangat indah. Mengapa tidak membuka galeri saja? Aku yakin banyak orang-orang pecinta lukisan yang akan membeli lukisan-lukisan mu ini" ujar Ino panjang lebar. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat Ino.

"Aku tidak berniat menjual lukisan itu" ucap sai sambil meletakan mangkok di atas meja. Ino berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Begitu ya.. Apa itu juga sebuah lukisan?" tanya Ino sambil mendekati sebuah kanvas yang tertutup oleh kain putih. Wajah Sai tampak tak tenang. Ia ingin melarang Ino membuka lukisan itu tapi terlambat Ino sudah membukanya. Sesaat Ino tampak diam mematung melihat lukisan itu lalu beberapa detik kemudian Ino memegang lukisan itu. "Ini... Ini aku kan?"

Sai mengiyakan. Ino memandangi dirinya yang ada di lukisan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kapan kau melukis ini?" tanya Ino. Sai bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ino mendekatinya lalu ia bertanya sekali lagi pada Sai. Pada akhirnya Sai menjawab kalau ia melukis itu tepat di hari pada saat mereka hampir menikah bersamaan dengan hari ulang tahun Ino yang ke 18. Ino terkejut. Perasaan bersalah mulai menghampirinya. Sai menyadari reaksi Ino. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Ino dan menyuruh Ino melupakan yang baru saja mereka bahas.

 _Mengapa kau begitu baik pada ku Sai? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbuat baik pada mu..._

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan" Ujar Sai membalikan tubuhnya ke arah jendela sambil melihat langit yang mulai gelap. Ino tak menyimak perkataan Sai. Ia hanya memandangi Sai.

"Aku akan menyuruh kiba mengantar mu pulang... Ino apa kau mendengar ku?" tanya Sai hingga membuat Ino tersadar. Ino meminta maaf karena tak menyimak perkataan Sai. Sai mengulangi perkataannya. Ino berkata ia tak akan pulang dan ingin menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kerumah Sai selain menjenguknya. Sai bingung.

"Ibu menyuruh ku kesini untuk merawat mu. Bahkan aku juga di suruh membawa baju-baju ku untuk tinggal di sini sampai kau benar-benar sembuh" ucap Ino. Sai tertegun.

"Ino kau tidak per..."

"Aku tau kau pasti berpikir aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Tapi sebenarnya aku senang melakukan ini. Bisakah sekali ini kau membiarkan aku membalas kebaikan mu? Aku tidak suka punya hutang budi pada orang lain" jelas Ino. Sai memblalakan matanya. Ino kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Anggap saja aku ini perawat mu. Aku akan memastikan kau beristirahat yang cukup sampai kau benar-benar sembuh. Ah ini waktunya kau minum obat kan?" Ino mengambil obat dan air minum lalu menyuruh Sai meminum obat itu. Sai bingung dengan perubahan sikap Ino. Ino yang di kenalnya tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal ini. Tapi Ino di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Itu membuat Sai sedikit salah tingkah. Namun Ia juga tak mau terlalu larut dalam suasana itu.. Ia tau yang di lakukan Ino hanya sebatas rasa terimakasih tidak lebih, meski begitu ia merasa senang Ino sedikit menyadari keberadaannya.

"Emhh apa kau masih susah tidur ?" tanya Ino.

"Ya" jawab Sai singkat. Ino mengeluh. "Ya ampun pantas saja kau jatuh sakit. Hah... Selama aku di sini kau harus bisa tidur tepat waktu! Mari kita lihat buku apa yang kau miliki" ujarnya sambil berjalan ke rak yang penuh berisi buku lalu menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah buku yang sudah sedikit usang. Dari kejauhan Sai hanya melihat Ino memegang buku itu sambil berjalan kembali ke arahnya.

"Apa kau masih suka mendengarkan cerita?" Tanya Ino sambil kembali duduk menghadap Sai. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sai, Ino langsung mulai membaca isi buku yang di bawanya lalu menceritakannya pada Sai. Sai hanya diam menikmati cerita tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Dan akhirnya putri itu hidup bahagia bersama pria pilihannya... Hmhh ternyata isi ceritanya seperti ini ya... Aku heran kau kan seorang pria kenapa memiliki buku cerita seperti..." Kata-kata Ino terhenti. Dilihatnya Sai sudah tertidur pulas. Ino tersenyum hangat , ia meletakan buku tersebut. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat membelai lembut kepala Sai.

 _" ternyata kau masih sama seperti yang dulu... Hanya mendengarkan sebuah cerita dan kemudian tertidur pulas"_

*Flash Back*

Sai memasuki kamar Ino dan mendapati Ino masih duduk di beranda kamarnya.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur Ino-chan?" Tanya Sai. Ino berbalik memandang Sai dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau? Siapa yang mengizinkan mu masuk kesini? Ah aku lupa kau kan pemilik rumah ini.. Jadi kau bisa dengan leluasa memasuki kamar ini. Dan pertanyaan mu itu, Kau tau mengapa? Karena Aku tidak ingin hari ini berlalu. Aku tidak ingin hari dimana aku menikah denganmu datang begitu cepat"

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut Ino. "Aku tahu kau kesulitan tidur di malam hari. Ibu mu sudah memeritahukan itu padaku"

"Aishh ibu memang benar-benar" Ino berdecak kesal sambil menahan malu. Sai mendengarnya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Apa ? Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu hah?"

"Tidak ada, biasanya jika aku sulit untuk tidur di malam hari, maka aku akan meminta seseorang untuk membacakan sebuah cerita. Dengan begitu aku akan tertidur lelap" jelas Sai.

*TBC*

terimakasih untuk para readers, untuk masukannya dan semua commentnya, maaf saya masih pemula mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini, maaf juga belum sempat balas komentarnya satu-persatu.. selamat membaca ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya, ia terkejut karena melihat dirinya hampir 1 jam lebih tertidur disamping Sai. Ino pun bergegas untuk membersihkan piring dan sekitar tempat tidur Sai. Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Saat ia hendak berjalan ke arah kamar mandi pribadi milik Sai langkahnya terhenti melihat begitu banyak kanvas yang tertutup kain. Ia sangat penasaran dengan gambar-gambar yang berada dikanvas tersebut.

"Jadi meskipun sibuk ia masih menyempetkan diri untuk melukis? Apa dia tidak lelah?" Gumam Ino. Ia hendak membuka kain tersebut namun suara ponsel berdering membuat ia menghentikan niatnya. Ino berlari cepat ke arah nakas dan mendapati ponsel Sai yang berdering. Ia mengerutkan keningnya membaca nama "Yuki" yang tertera dilayar ponsel milik Sai. Diliriknya ke samping Sai masih tertidur pulas, ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengakar telfon tersebut.

"Halo, Oni-chan, bagaimana kabar mu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku harus datang sekarang juga untuk merawat mu? Kau sudah sakit sangat lama dan aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan mu" Rentetan perkataan itu keluar dari seberang telfon. Ino yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit tak suka dengan perkataan itu.

"Tunggu? Aku tidak menyukainya? Tapi kenapa? Apa karena ada wanita lain yang memperhatikan Sai? Apa aku cemburu? Tidak-tidak, aku tidak menyukai Sai, jadi untuk apa aku cemburu?" Batin Ino mengelak.

"Oni-chan? Apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Yuki ketika ia tak mendengar balasan suara dari orang yang ditelfonnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu, yah itu benar" gumam Ino sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membalas perkataan sang lawan bicara.

"Maaf Sai sedang tidur. Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik, kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk datang kesini" Ujar Ino. Yuki mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ia mengenali suara ini, suara Ino, orang yang sangat dibencinya.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disana? Dan siapa kau hingga berani mengangkat telfon Oni-chan?" Tanya Yuki ketus. Sepertinya Ino belum mengenal Yuki. Dahinya sedikit berkedut menahan emosi karena ucapan Yuki yang menurutnya tak sopan atau mungkin karena ia tak suka Yuki terlalu memperhatikan Sai? Dengan kata lain cemburu kah? Tidak-tidak Ino pasti membantahnya meskipun itu benar.

"Aku ISTRINYA! Aku harap kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan SUAMIKU, karena aku bisa merawat SUAMIKU tanpa bantuan mu!" Seru Ino ketus disertai dengan penekanan disetiap perkataannya dan sedetik kemudian ia menutup telfon dari Yuki.

"Halo.. Halo? Hei!" Yuki berteriak kesal dikala telfonnya telah dimatikan sepihak oleh Ino. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika Ino mengatakan bahwa Sai adalah suaminya. Sejak kapan? Setahunya Ino tidak menyukai Sai bukan? Tapi mengapapa Ino berkata seperti itu? Yuki menjadi heran bercampur tak suka. Bukankah dulu Ino meninggalkan Sai begitu saja? Ralat bahkan itu lebih dari sekedar meninggalkan, mungkin kata yang lebih tepat adalah Ino mencampakan Sai. Yah seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Yuki. Ia benar-benar tak suka Ino datang kembali dikehidupan Sai.

"Jika kau datang kembali dalam kehidupan oni-chan hanya untuk membuatnya kembali kau sia-siakan, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan dengan mu Yamanaka Ino" gumam Yuki dengan amarahnya yang masih meluap-luap.

Kembali pada Ino. Ino masih kesal sekaligus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh... Bodoh... Apa yang kau katakan Ino? Kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dengan mengatakan bahwa kau dan Sai adalah suami istri! Bagaimana jika wanita itu bertanya pada Sai dan Sai mengelaknya? Ah tamatlah riwayatmu Ino!" Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia terus bergumam tak jelas sembari berjalan mondar-mandir disebelah ranjang tempat Sai tertidur.

"Ahh... Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja dari bumi ini!" Teriak Ino tertahan. Ia takut jika ia berteriak lepas maka Sai akan terbangun.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menganggapku suami mu" suara serak khas pria yang baru saja bangun tidur mampu membuat Ino terlonjak kaget. Ino memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat berniat mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan sedetik kemudian ia berbalik mendapati Sai yang ternyata mendengar semuanya. Ino bingung ia harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah suamiku? Memang benar kan kau suamiku? Hanya saja..." Kata-kata Ino terhenti. Ia melihat raut wajah Sai dan baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Sai Shimura sedang menahan tawa. Menahan tawa? Sejak kapan orang dihadapannya ini bisa menahan tawa? Bukankah Sai yang dikenalnya tidak memiliki emosi? Entahlah banyak pikiran yang terlintas dipikiran Ino. Beberapa tahun tak bertemu bahkan membuat banyak perubahan pada pria yang hampir saja menjadi suaminya itu.

"Hanya saja saat itu aku kabur diacara pernikahan kita, apa itu masih pantas dijadikan alasan kuat bahwa kau bisa ku sebut suamiku?" Batin Ino menjerit.

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Sai lembut. Ino gelagapan dibuatnya. Ia tak melihat raut wajah mengejek atau marah dari Sai. Harusnya saat ini Sai bisa saja mencaci makinya karena ia sudah lancang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah suami istri.

"Bukankah dulu kau menolaknya menjadi suami mu, Ino yang terhormat?" Batin Ino.

"A..aku... Aku... Sudahlah, kau tinggal bilang pada wanita tadi bahwa kita adalah suami istri, apa susahnya? Kau tidak setuju huh? Apa karena wanita itu adalah pacar mu?" Bentak Ino.

"Ino kau benar-benar bodoh harusnya kau meminta maaf bukannya berkata seperti ini, kau memang keras kepala, tapi siapa wanita itu? Apa dia pacar Sai? Kalau benar hilangkan saja aku dari bumi ini Kamisama" batin Ino menjerit.

Sai tersenyum. Ia paham betul saat ini Ino sedang merasa bersalah namun wanita dihadapannya ini memiliki gengsi yang sangat besar untuk mengakui kesalahannya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa kau istriku" jawab Sai masih dengan senyumnya. Kali ini senyum Sai benar-benar tulus, wajah pucatnya terlihat begitu sumringah, apa mungkin pria ini sangat senang bahwa Ino sudah mulai dekat dengannya? Entahlah hanya Sai seorang yang tau isi hatinya saat ini.

Ino menundukan kepalanya, pipinya bersemu mendengar jawaban Sai, ia sudah tak peduli dengan siapa wanita itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Sai. Ino merasa bahwa dirinya menang, yah menang, ia menafsirkan bahwa Sai masih menyukainya dan itu membuatnya beruntung. Anggap saja kali ini Ino memang egois dan tidak tau malu. Tapi Sai juga setuju kan? jadi apa masalahnya?

Setelah puas menundukan dirinya. Ino akhirnya berani mengangkat kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha agar bersikap biasa, seolah tak terjadi apapun diantara keduanya.

Sai memperhatikan Ino lekat-lekat ia hendak menanyakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi sudah ada dibenaknya.

"Ino, apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Sai hingga membuat Ino kaget bukan main.

"Iya aku cemburu, sangat cemburu, siapa wanita itu? Hanya beberapa tahun dan kau dengan mudahnya mendapat penggantiku?" Ingin rasanya Ino berteriak sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut namun yang keluar malah kata-kata menusuk yang mampu membuat lawan bicaranya tertohok.

"Kau jangan salah paham, aku hanya tidak suka karena wanita itu tidak punya sopan santun. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku menyukai mu karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyukai mu" perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Ino. Lagi-lagi Sai hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Ino? Ia mulai merutuki dirinya, mengapa mulutnya begitu kasar? Padahal hati kecilnya tak ingin berkata seperti itu. Tak butuh menunggu lama Ino pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sai.

Sai memperhatikan punggung Ino yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Bukannya sedih, Sai malah tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Ino sepertinya perlahan tapi pasti Sai mulai bisa memahami perasaan seseorang.

Saat Sai masih asyik berkutat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dilayar tertulis nama Ibu memanggil. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sai pun mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo Sai, bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Ibu diseberang telfon (ibu yang dimaksudkan disini adalah ibu Ino)

"Aku baik-baik saja bu" Jawab Sai singkat.

"Yokatta, ibu sangat senang mendengarnya, apa Ino merawat mu dengan baik?"

"Ya bu, dia merawatku dengan sangat baik"

Diseberang sana ibu sangat senang mendengar jawaban Sai. Setidaknya Ino, putrinya mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik pada Sai. Ibu terdiam cukup lama, masih asyik dengan pikirannya yang ternyata masih berniat untuk menjodohkan Ino dan Sai. Sai yang merasa tak mendengar suara apa pun langsung mulai bertanya.

"Ibu, apa ibu masih disana?" Tanya Sai hingga membuat pikiran ibu buyar seketika.

"Ah iya, maaf Sai. Ya sudah istirahatlah ibu hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan mu"

"Ibu tidak ingin menunggu Ino dan berbicara dengannya?"

"Tidak usah, ibu bisa menelfonnya besok" jawab ibu. Sai mengerti. Keduanya pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka ditelfon.

Sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak Ino masuk ke dalam kamar mandi namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Ino akan keluar. Sai sedikit resah, ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Ino. Pandangan Sai kini tertuju pada sebuah tas yang berada diatas nakas, ia menebak bahwa tas itu mungkin adalah tas berisi pakaian beserta perlengkapan Ino yang dibawanya untuk menginap disini.

"Ah apa mungkin Ino..."

Sai pun sadar bahwa mungkin saja saat ini Ino terjebak dikamar mandi, Ino pasti sangat kedinginan karena suhu saat ini memang sangat rendah disertai hujan badai. Bukan ide bagus jika seorang gadis berlama-lama dikamar mandi. Sai pun memutuskan untuk pergi kamar mandi mengantarkan tas milik Ino.

"Aku lupa membawa handuk dan pakaian ku, bagaimana ini" Ujar Ino. Hampir 7 menit lamanya ia memegangi lengannya berniat agar rasa dingin yang ia rasakan bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Apa aku harus minta tolong pada Sai ?" Gumam Ino.

"Kau tidak merasa malu meminta bantuan pada Sai yang baru saja menjadi korban keegoisan mu?" Batin Ino.

"Tapi kalau aku terus disini dan Sai tidak menyadarinya mungkin aku bisa mati kedinginan" Ino kembali bergumam. Tak terasa cairan bening mulai keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Ino memang wanita yang terlihat pemberani dan tegar, tapi Ino tetaplah wanita biasa sama seperti wanita lainnya, membayangkan dirinya akan mati konyol seperti ini, itu sudah membuatnya sangat ketakutan, masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya dan Ino tidak ingin semua itu berakhir sekarang.

"Sai tolong aku" Lirih Ino dalam isak tangisnya.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok" suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Ino memblalakan matanya sempurna ketika selanjutnya ia mendengar suara Sai.

"Ino, kau meninggalkan tas mu dinakas, aku kesini untuk mengantar tas mu"

Ino semakin menangis terisak, pikirannya kembali melayang saat Sai selalu menolong dirinya yang ceroboh dan egois. Sai yang selalu ada disaat-saat masa terpuruknya, Sai yang mempunyai berbagai cara untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan kali ini Sai yang menyalamatkan nyawanya. Ino berlari kecil membuka pintu, ia tak peduli dengan keadaannya sekarang. Yang ia lakukan adalah memeluk Sai, menangis didada Sai.

"Ino kau..."

"Terimakasih karena kau selalu datang menolongku disaat yang tepat" Sela Ino. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sai. Sai mengangkat wajahnya ke atas bagaimanapun juga Sai adalah seorang pria normal melihat penampilan Ino dan keadaanya sekarang itu membuat wajahnya bersemu. Sai bingung harus membalas pelukan Ino atau tidak tapi pada akhirnya Sai mengambil handuk miliknya yang berada tepat disebelah pintu. Handuk itu ia gunakan untuk menutup tubuh Ino. Sai Membiarkan Ino menangis dalam pelukannya.


End file.
